Need for Speed Wiki:Blocking Guidelines
Blocking, also known as Banning, is an action taken by administrative users of the Need for Speed Wiki to prevent registered users and IP accounts from editing on this wiki. Blocking is performed to maintain the content, quality, and functionality of the wiki from vandalism or disruptive editing. Blocks apply equally to all users, regardless of their individual status. They are issued to disruptive users to encourage a productive and forward-moving editing environment for other users. A registered user or IP may only be blocked by a Sysop or Administrator user. Blocks can last for a differing amount of time depending on the actions of the user that has been blocked. While this page highlights reasons for issuing blocks, any violations to the Wikia policies or Terms of Use will also result in a user being blocked. They are not listed here as they are general guidelines for all wikia users across all wikia sites. The Blocking Policy article is meant for user and admin referencing for blocking disruptive users. It is not meant as a "live by or die" rule set for editing this wiki. Users wanting to edit at this wiki, but are worried about infringing a policy, should proceed to the New Users and Race Clean articles. Guidelines 'Vandalism' Vandalism is categorised under any form of addition, deletion, alteration, rearranging or disruption to an article that compromises the quality of the wiki. Such edits are performed in "bad faith" and should not be associated with "good faith" edits. 'Harassment' Personal attacks of any form; against a user, group of users or an aspect users identify as, is not condoned or permitted, nor is any form of intimidating behaviour or cross-wiki pestering tolerated. This is to maintain a positive atmosphere to ensure constructive contributions and co-operative editing. 'Vulgarity' Mature language is discouraged in both comments, user page messages, and forum posts as many Need for Speed titles appeal to a younger audience. Some titles do feature brief usages of mature language and many titles highlight aggressive driving, but the majority of titles are rated for a younger age of play. 'Copyright Infringement' Some content such as watermarked images, music, leaked files, modding methods, and re-purposing of other's content is not permitted. Such content is not allowed as it pushes the wiki towards using content produced by other fan sites rather than the games we are fans of. 'Inappropriate Username' Usernames that violate any other policy, highlight the person as someone they are not, are used as a form of confusion between themselves or another user or portray as being a third-party representative or organisation is not permitted. 'Sock Puppetry' One user, one account. Users creating multiple accounts for any reason, including using multiple IP address, is not permitted and considered as Sock Puppetry. Any block will continue towards any additional accounts and will also invoke a lengthier block against the original account. 'Spam' Spam including, but not limited to, advertising or linking to external websites is not permitted on articles or comments. Appeal Users may be blocked from editing an article, commenting, blogging or replying in the forum, but their talk page will remain editable by them for the means of posting an appeal. Blocks that have been issued lasting longer than 3 days can be appealed by a user through editing their own talk page. Appeals should be considered by the sysop or administrator that issued the block to that user. Abusing a talk page whilst blocked will revoke any appeal, and can result in a blocked user losing the ability to edit their own talk page. Duration The duration of a block is generally up to the discretion of the sysops and administrators of the Need for Speed Wiki. The table below has been created as a reference point for judging the duration of a block, and not as a method of executing an exact block duration. Users with repeat offences will be given longer blocks at the discretion of the sysop or administrator issuing the block.